


Build Me Wings

by asoulofstars, MissChrisDaae



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Ever After (1998), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ever After (film), F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mix of adaptations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having been a slave to her stepmother for ten years, Jane has an encounter with Prince Thor of Asgard as he attempts to flee an unwanted arranged marriage. He pays her for her silence before reluctantly being forced to return to the palace. Jane disguises herself as a noble woman to free her old friend, Erik, from being sold, and meets Thor again, this time, giving him the name of her mother, and claiming to be a countess.<br/>With the help of his half-brother, Loki, Thor convinces his father to give him two weeks to find a bride of his own choice, with the intent of announcing it at the coming Midsummer Masque. And somehow, fate keeps pushing Jane and Thor together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build Me Wings

* * *

Jane stopped walking through the orchard when she realized she wasn’t alone. Someone was riding a horse, galloping through, but she recognized the grey coat, that was her father’s horse. “Don’t you dare!” she shouted, dropping all but one of the apples, and aiming at the rider before flinging her chosen projectile right at the man’s chest, and knocking him back onto the ground.

Thor let out an “oomph” noise as he hit the ground, totally surprised by the apple. He looked up to see a cranky young woman, and he gave her a smile, hoping that his charm could get him out of this.

“Thief!” Jane shouted, storming towards him. “You lowlife piece of scum, how _dare_ you!”

“Not a thief,” Thor answered. “Just borrowing.” He stood up. “I do apologize, my lady.” She was ruining his plan. He needed to get _away_ , and _quickly_.

“Did you _ask_?” Jane argued, then stopped and paled when she noticed just how finely his clothes were made. “You… you’re… oh, _god_ …” She dropped to her knees,  head ducked. “I’m so sorry, your highness, I didn’t know…”

“It’s alright, my lady. Just...allow me to borrow the horse, and here’s some gold pieces to not tell a soul about how you knocked me from the horse.” He dropped a small bag of them on the ground in front of her. Maybe he _could_ get away after all.

Jane’s jaw dropped at the sight of so much, one thought already in her head. _Erik_. “Of… of course,” she whispered, keeping her head down.

“Thank you, my lady. Good day!” He went over to the horse and easily mounted, snapping the reins to get it to start galloping.

Jane grabbed the gold, stuffing it into the pocket of her apron, and glanced briefly as he disappeared with her father’s horse before gathering up the apple’s she’d dropped and running back into the kitchen. “Darcy! Darcy!”

“Jane, careful, the witches are already up!” Darcy scolded from where she was working on Amora’s breakfast. “They’re going to shriek for you at any minute, I guarantee—”

“ _JANE_!”

“Told you.”

“Coming!” Jane shouted, putting the apples into the nearby basket, and hiding the gold under the loose stone by the fireplace, shushing Darcy as her friend’s eyes widened.

“She wants salt,” Darcy told her. “And the bread.”

“Let me know when something else is new,” Jane countered, grabbing the salt cellar and the basket of bread before heading upstairs. “Good morning, Madame Karnilla. Amora, Sif.” She put the salt down on the table and started distributing bread.

“You’re covered in soot again,” Amora said snidely. “Reading by the fire again, cinder brat?”

Jane shrugged, setting down the bread to refill their water. Not having gotten the reaction she wanted, Amora turned back to her mother “Did you hear, Mamma?” she complained. “The All-Father put Prince Thor into a betrothal agreement with Princess Sigyn of Vanaheim.”

“You say that like it’s surprising,” Sif said bluntly. “He’s a prince, of course he’s going to betrothed to a lady of high stature.”

“Sif, how many times have I told you not to interrupt your sister?” Karnilla asked coldly before looking at Jane. “Jane, I expect punctuality in my staff.”

“I’m your _stepdaughter_ , not your staff” Jane muttered under her breath as she headed back downstairs, where Darcy was waiting, arms folded. “What?”

“How did you get those coins?” Darcy hissed softly. “If you were caught—”

“Darcy, what matters is that we can use them to get Erik back. If I can get to court—”  
“Dressed like that?” Darcy scoffed.

“No, of course not,” Jane rolled her eyes. “But I won’t have to, since I know someone who can help.”

* * *

Thor raced down the road and into a small town. He saw a young woman in tears, and he bit back a sigh of discontent, because he couldn’t just leave after seeing that, and he knew that his guard would be catching him soon. He jumped off the horse and moved to the young woman.

“My lady, what is wrong?” he asked.

“My jewels. My stars, they were stolen! Please, your highness! I need them back!” She looked up at him with vibrant green eyes, and he nodded.

A man burst through the crowd, and Thor watched her gesture after him. He took off running.

“Stop!” he called. “In the name of the King, I beseech you to stop!”

Of course, the man just kept running. Thor started running faster, and he tackled the man. They rolled through the woods, falling off a cliff and into a lake. Thor swore quite loudly, but he managed to snag the necklace from the thief. He climbed back up and went back to the young woman.

“Your stars, my lady,” he said, presenting them to her.

“Thank you, Your Highness.” She took them, taking his hand. She smiled up at him before releasing him.

“You’re welcome, my lady.” He sighed when he saw Loki approaching on horseback, a squad of Einherjar behind him. “And I must be leaving now.”

He walked over to Loki, resigning himself to his fate. His half brother cocked his head. “You promised you wouldn’t do this again. You lied to me. I’m impressed. Your father will not be.”

“Well, I didn’t do it to impress anyone. I just...had to get away. You know how I feel on recent matters.”

“Sigyn is a fine woman,” Loki argued, eyes taking in the scene around them. “Where’d you get the horse?”

“Ah..someone’s stable. I should return it.” He remembered the young lady with the apple. “I _definitely_ have to return it.” He swallowed harshly. “I suppose you’ll have to follow me to make sure I don’t run off again, won’t you?”

“Yes, I will.” Loki wasn’t pleased with the idea either.

“I guess I will be bringing it back, then.”

“Yes, you will. Come on now,” Loki ordered, as much as he could, given his inferior status to his younger brother.

Thor sighed and saddled the grey horse, and he started it in a trot towards the place he’d gotten it from. There were three women waiting by the doors of the house, a haughty older woman with black hair and two maidens, one with the same black hair, the other a haughty looking blonde. Two of them were looking at Thor rather eagerly, but the dark haired maid, who was dressed in men’s breeches and fiddling with a knife, only looking up when Loki cleared his throat loudly. “The Crown thanks you for your services, Madame.”

“Baroness,” the black haired woman corrected. “Baroness Karnilla of Nornheim. And these are my daughters, Amora and Sif.” The two young ladies bobbed curtsies up at Thor and Loki. “But, please, I’m not entirely certain I understand, what services are we being thanked for, my lord?”

“I borrowed one of your horses. One of the ladies made it clear that it was yours.” Thor dismounted the grey horse.

“There are no other ladies in this house,” the blonde said, tossing her curls and smiling sweetly up at Thor.

“We have some rather unruly servants, but they’re poor simple girls, we couldn’t just leave them to fend for themselves,” she cooed, batting her eyes at him.

“I see. Well, I have come to return your horse.” He walked towards them, leading the horse over. He was rather unimpressed with the simpering blonde.

Sif stepped forward, taking the reins and glancing shyly up at both Thor and Loki. “Thank you. I’ll make sure he’s well taken care of.” She started leading the horse around the corner, cooing to it as she went around the corner with him.

“Thank you for your time, Countess Karnilla, Lady Amora. Thank Lady Sif for me as well.” He turned to get going back to the palace, where he would have to face his very upset father.

* * *

“You know you’re insane.”

“This was the only way I could do this,” Jane insisted, tugging at her newly coiffed hair and looking across the carriage at her traveling companion. Steve shook his head.

“We could be both be jailed for this. You could be executed.”

“You didn’t have to let me borrow the dress. Or let Peggy do my hair like this.”

“You begged me!”

“Erik’s going to be sold if I don’t do this.” Jane’s hands tightened on the purse of coins. “How much further?”

“Not much. Now relax. No one’s going to believe you’re my cousin if you keep acting so terrified.” The carriage stopped, and Jane took a long, slow breath as Steve opened the door and stepped out, offering a hand to her. She took it and emerged after him.

She’d never seen this kind of grandeur before, and despite Steve’s advice, it was very hard for Jane to remain calm. Especially when she saw the caged wagon and a very familiar face. She grabbed her skirts in one hand and rushed forward, grabbing the reins of the wagon horses. “You have one of my servants in there, I demand you release him at once, I can pay for his release.” She held up the purse.

“Shut up, girl,” the man driving scoffed at her, trying to urge the horses forward. Jane held firm.

“I said, release him!”

“Excuse me, what’s the problem?” Thor asked, coming up on foot. Jane stiffened, knowing exactly who was behind her.

“He won’t release my servant,” she said, trying to sound as high and mighty as she could. “Even though I can pay.”

Thor looked at her, and she seemed familiar to him. “Why won’t you release her servant if she’s willing to pay for his release?”

“Your father already sold ‘em to Alfheim, Prince,” the man answered. “I’ve got my orders.”

“Well, I am giving you new ones. Release them.”

“All of them?” the man asked, gawking at him.

“I have the gold to pay for them,” Thor stated. “And I shall deal with my father.”

The cage was unlocked and Erik was the first one out, running to embrace Jane. “My god, but you look like your mother,” he whispered.

“Never mind that, just get in the carriage,” she told him. “We can’t stay long.” He nodded, and pulled away, heading the direction she’d pointed. Jane turned to the prince, keepin her head down. “Thank you, your highness.”

“You’re welcome, my lady. What had you so passionate about the release of your servant?”

“He took very good care of me when I was young,” Jane answered. “I couldn’t let him be sold. People aren’t things to be bought and sold.”

Thor smiled softly. “You are right, Lady…?” He trailed off, as he didn’t know what her name was.

Jane froze. She couldn’t give her real name. “Isabel,” she blurted. “Countess Isabel of Culver.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Countess Isabel.” Thor took her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Jane flushed pink, pulling her hand away as soon as she could.  
“Thank you for your kindness to me, Prince Thor, but I must return, I’m expected back.”

“I hope to see you again soon, Countess. Have a lovely day.” He gave her a smile. All Jane could do was weakly return it and nod.  
“Thor!” A woman’s voice called from across the courtyard, and Jane used it as an excuse to dart back to the carriage and climb in as fast as she could. “Let’s get out of here. Now,” she urged.

“Hello, Mother.” Thor turned to her, giving her his best innocent look.

“Your father is waiting for you in his study, I suggest you go now, I will make the necessary apologies to your…” Frigga trailed off with the realization that the person Thor had been speaking with was gone.

Thor looked back, and he frowned. “She was in quite the hurry,” he murmured.

“Your father,” Frigga reminded him. “He’s very put out with you.”

Thor sighed. “When isn’t he nowadays?” he asked, rolling his eyes.

“Thor, that isn’t fair, as the crown prince, you have responsibilities, and he wants you to accept them.”

“Yes, responsibilities. Such as marrying a woman that I think of as a friend.” Thor shook his head. “Mother, you know that he and I will never see eye-to-eye on my responsibilities.”

Frigga sighed. “I don’t want to keep having this fight with you, please just go speak with him.”

“Yes, Mother.” Thor bent down and kissed her cheek. “I’m sorry that you have to be caught between us.”

“Go,” she said again, giving him a gentle push on the shoulder. “Now.”

He did as she bid, because he really did not want to see her upset. Odin was waiting in the study as promised, Loki sitting on the windowsill, with a book in hand, his green eyes moving from his stepfather to his half-brother. “Sit,” Odin commanded sharply, gesturing to the chair opposite his desk.

Thor did as his father said. “Hello, Father.”

“Don’t you ‘hello, Father’ me, boy,” Odin growled. “Do you have any idea of how disappointed I am in you? Of what your actions could have wrought? We could be at war right now if you had succeeded in this selfish endeavor!”

“ _I don’t love her_!” Thor exclaimed. “I _don’t_ want to marry _your_ choice of a good wife. I want to find _my_ choice!”

“That is not how things work for those born to our position. A lesson I have clearly failed to teach you.”

“No, you have made it quite clear what is expected of me, Father. You just narrow your vision to only see what you want. _I_ can find a decent wife.”

“Cage the pup, he will only try to bite you harder,” Loki said from his perch.

“I do not need your insight in how to raise _my_ son, Loki,” Odin snapped.

Thor glared at his father. He hated how his father treated Loki. “Didn’t you choose Mother? Why can’t I do the same?”

“Your mother was still a lady of high enough stature that such a thing was acceptable,” Odin groaned, looking between the two of them. “And you have made your disdain for the appropriate young ladies of court _very_ clear over the last few years.”

“They’re not smart or engaging. Mother seems to have been a rarity in high status women.”

“May I speak?” Loki interrupted. “You _did_ start inviting me in here so I could learn to advise Thor when he takes the throne, and I have a suggestion.”

“I’m all ears, Loki.”

Loki stood, setting his book aside. “There’s a fortnight before the annual Midsummer Masque, I suggest that we put aside any permanent decisions, and allow Thor that time of free reign, and, if he finds a lady who suits him well, and who meets your expectations, the betrothal with Sigyn ends. If not, the previous arrangement still stands.”

“That still means that if I don’t find someone, I have to marry someone I don’t love,” Thor said. “But...I suppose it will be the most I am allowed.” He looked at his father. “If you agree.”

Odin’s single eye narrowed as he sat in silence. “It will be announced at the ball, then. Both of you are dismissed.”

“Come on.” Loki grabbed Thor by the arm, pulling him out of the study.

“Ouch,” Thor murmured, rubbing his arm. “What was that for?”

“What do you think, you lunkheaded buffoon?” Loki hissed. “You might have shown a little more gratitude. You were born to privilege, and with that comes specific obligations, yet you’re acting like a brat and trying to avoid those!”

“ _I don’t want the throne_!” Thor hissed back. “If Father could live forever and keep the throne, I would be more than fine with that!”

Loki folded his arms, glaring at him. “You don’t even know what you have. I’ve bought you a fortnight, use it however you damn well please, see if I care.”

Thor sighed. “Loki, you _know_ that I would switch our places if I could. I don’t _want_ any of this. I just want to be free to be _myself_.”

“Then realize that being yourself means accepting what you were born to do as well,” Loki reminded him bluntly. “This isn’t just about you, Thor, this is about the people. They need a king who can do right by them. It could be you if you would just pull your head out of your arse long enough to see it.”

Thor paused. He didn’t really know how to respond to that. He didn’t _want_ that for himself, but as Loki said, it wasn’t just about him. He had to do what was right for the people. “I suppose you’re right.” He gave Loki a mostly-playful shove. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Loki.”

“Pray you’ll never find out,” Loki told him, pausing for a moment. “I don’t want you marrying Sigyn either. I mean it. Make the most of this fortnight.”

* * *

Jane had changed back into her own ragged clothes at Steve and Peggy’s home before returning to the manor with Erik. Darcy and Ian had been working at the laundry, and both stopped when they saw who was approaching, running to hug the old man. “You actually did it!” Darcy squealed. “I can’t believe it!”

Jane smiled sheepishly. “To be fair, neither can I—”

“Jane.” Karnilla’s voice interrupted their reunion from the terrace above. “Come here.” Immediately, the good mood was spoiled as Jane trudged up. “What is _he_ doing back?” Karnilla jabbed a finger at Erik.

“Someone paid for his release,” Jane lied. “I found him on my way to the market—”

“And was there something you forgot to tell me?”

Jane looked down at her feet, swallowing guiltily. “Prince Thor stole one of the horses this morning, and I hit him with an apple.”

Karnilla slapped her across the face. “You foolish little girl. You’re—”

“Lucky you don’t turn me out on the streets or sell me, I know,” Jane interrupted. “May I go back to my chores now, Madame Karnilla?”

“How dare you speak to me that way?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Jane turned away, heading back down to help Darcy finish hanging the sheets.

* * *

“Lady Riona, how do you make jewels so fine?” Thor asked as he skipped rocks.

“That is my secret, your majesty.” She grinned over at him. “But each one is special to me.”

Across the water, there was a shriek, a young woman surfacing from the water, rubbing her forehead. “Did I do something to warrant that?” she yelled.

“No, I apologize, my lady!” Thor called back, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I was just skipping rocks.”

“Well, next time, look before you skip them,” she retorted, swimming to the shore, color draining from her face when she recognized him. “Oh… oh, it’s you…”

“Countess Isabel!” Thor exclaimed, lighting up. “How are you?”

She blinked once, then shook her head. “A… Aside from the bruise I’m going to be nursing, quite well, your highness. Madame.” She nodded at Riona.

Riona gave a nod back. “Countess,” she replied.

“I do apologize, Countess Isabel,” Thor said softly. “I did not mean to hit you.”

“No, I know that.” She started wringing out her brown hair, watching the water drip down. “Oh…” She bent down, picking up a speckled blue gem. “Is this one of yours?”

Thor shook his head. “No. Lady Riona, is this one of your gems?”

Riona took a peek. “Ah, yes! Keep it, Countess Isabel. It looks lovely with you.”

“No, I couldn’t.” She shook her head, holding it out. “Please, it’s… it’s not for me.” She shifted from one foot to the other as she kept trying to dry herself. “I’ve heard there were changes to your family’s masque this year.”

“Aye. All the eligible maidens are to attend. I hope to see you there,” he said with a smile.

Isabel blushed furiously as an indistinct name was called in the distance, and she turned her head, paling. “I’m so sorry, I have to go.” She pressed the gem into Riona’s hand. “It was an honor to see you again, your highness, but my… ah, cousins are expecting me back.”

“Who are your cousins?” Thor asked eagerly. If he knew where she was staying, he could see her again.

She didn’t answer, just grabbed her sopping skirts and ran back up the hillside. “Please forgive me for this.”

“Countess Isabel!” Thor called, but he knew it was too late. He sighed, looking over at Riona. “Why is she so complicated?”

Riona laughed and patted his shoulder reassuringly. “All in good time, your highness.”

“I hope she comes to the masque,” Thor murmured. “I’d really like to see her again.” He still had a fortnight. Perhaps he could spend more time with her, even though she kept rushing off.

* * *

“Three times. You’ve met the prince three times,” Erik marveled.

“Yes, and I gave him my mother’s name, _and_ told him I was a countess,” Jane answered, stacking the bales of hay on the cart. Three days since their encounter by the river, and she still couldn’t believe it herself. “Steve made it clear I could be killed.”

“You haven’t given him back the dresses he gave you for those portraits.”

“Because they were _gifts_.” Jane sighed. “Erik, I have no idea what I’m doing. If Karnilla found out, she’d kill me. If the King found out, _he’d_ kill me, I just have to… hope I never see him again.”

“I wouldn’t make that wish if I were you,” Erik warned.

“Why not?”

“He’s coming this way right now.”

“ _What?”_ Jane shrieked, hiding behind the wagon.

Thor came up, having seen the hay go flying. “Is everything alright, Sir?” he asked. And then he recognized the man. “You’re Countess Isabel’s servant, aren’t you?” he inquired.

“Erik, highness. Yes, I am. Dear to me as my own child,” Erik answered, though Jane could barely hear over her own pounding heart.

“Do you happen to know her cousins? She said she was staying with them, but she ran off before telling me _where_ they were.” He smiled. “I’d like to see her again,” he said.

“Oh, she’s… ah, staying with the Baroness of Nornheim,” Erik answered. “In fact, I think she’s there right now.”

Jane screamed inwardly, once again picking up her skirts and racing back to the house, barely being able to change into another one of the dresses she’d been given and get to the door. “Your Highness…. Hello….” she said breathlessly.

“Hello, Isabel. How are you today?” he asked with a smile.

“Surprised, certainly,” she answered, fussing a little with her hair. “What brings you here?”

“I wanted to see you. Would you please take a walk with me?”

“You…” She glanced back inside, where Darcy and Ian were nodding. “I can hardly refuse, now can I?”

“I would not force you to do anything, but I would appreciate your company.” His smile changed to be more charming, and his eyes sparkled at her.

“I’d be honored,” she said, smiling back at him.

Thor grinned and held out his arm. “Well, Isabel, you honor me.”

“Where are you planning on taking me?” she asked, taking the offered arm.

“To a special place,” Thor answered cryptically.

“What, around here?” She raised an eyebrow. “I know this town as if it were my own home, there’s very little that’s special about it.” She was digging her own grave deeper and deeper, she just knew it.

Thor chuckled. “Well, you don’t know places that _I_ do.”

“Pray tell me more,” she retorted, smiling genuinely now.

“Come, it’s up the river a ways. But, we shall be back before nightfall.” _I hope._

“Up the river? Are you going to hit me with a rock again?” she asked playfully.

“That was an accident! I apologized!” He was definitely not proud of himself for that.

“Do princes have no sense of humor? I was only teasing!”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t feel bad about it,” he replied.

“I won’t bring it up again, then,” she promised. She was surprised he still hadn’t realized she was the girl who had knocked him off the horse.

“Thank you,” Thor said. “Have you ever been this way?” he asked.

She shook her head. “No, I haven’t.”

“You’ll enjoy it. It’s beautiful down this way.”

“You’ve been here before, then?”

“I have. I enjoy getting away from the palace. It’s...suffocating.”

“Suffocating?” she repeated. “But you have everything anyone you could ever want, you’re the crown prince.”

Thor snorted. “Wish I wasn’t. It’s different than people think. All your choices are made for you.”

Jane shrugged. “That’s not what my family keeps saying. Nor any other young lady of the kingdom, as I understand it. I thought all this fuss over the masque was because you _have_ a choice.”

“Only begrudgingly, and because my half-brother is good at negotiating with my father.” He shook his head. “It’s awful.”

Jane couldn’t stop herself from laughing. “Forgive me for saying so, but I don’t think you really know what awful means. What happened to those prisoners your father sold, _that’s_ awful. What happens to ordinary people every day is awful. There are far worse things than not having to marry someone you don’t love.”

Thor gave a weak smile. “That’s only if I find someone my father approves of by the time the masque happens. Otherwise, I’ll be married to Princess Sigyn, and I don’t love her.”

“You’re not listening!” she insisted. “You might have to marry someone you don’t love, but you live in a _palace_ , you always have food, clothes, and a roof over your head, that is far more than others will ever be able to dream of in their lifetimes!”

Thor looked at her. “You’re quite passionate about this.” He was surprised by how strongly she felt. It was something that he wasn’t used to.

“Well, not every woman’s head is filled with thoughts of dresses and jewels and marriage,” she said, her tone slightly scathing. “I care about the people who work in my home. They’re like family to me.”

“You proved that with your vehemence of the release of your servant. You’re different, Isabel. It’s a breath of fresh air.”

Jane sighed, trying not to correct him. It was still so odd to hear him calling her by her mother’s name. “Is there much further to go?”

“Not much,” Thor stated with a smile. “Three more minutes.”

“You are not what I expected a prince to be like,” she mumbled.

“And why’s that?” Thor asked curiously. He liked that she spoke her mind. He wanted to know what went on inside her head.

“You… well, I won’t lie, I think you’re rather arrogant, but you’re kinder than I thought a prince would be.”

“And why do you say I’m arrogant?” he asked. He knew he _could_ be, but for that to be his defining feature to her. He was humbled by the comment on his kindness, though, and that made him smile sweetly at her.

“Because that’s what I see,” she replied. “I saw you throwing those coins at the servant when you stole my cousin’s horse. She wouldn’t have asked for such things, you just did it. And then, at the courtyard… you don’t seem to know what it means to have to work for something, you just do what you want.”

Thor smiled wryly. “You saw that, hm?” He bit his bottom lip and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I know that I don’t have to work the way that others do. Just because I’m _Odin’s son_ , I can do almost anything that I want when I’m out and about as long as it doesn’t shame my family or bring war to the kingdom. But it’s hard, because I don’t really know what I want.”

“Well, that would explain why you’re not exactly satisfied with your charmed life.”

“Not exactly satisfied is putting it mildly. I don’t _want_ to be King. I don’t _want_ to marry someone I don’t love. I just...I need to figure out who _I_ am. As Thor. Not as the prince.”

“But being the prince is part of who you are, isn’t it?” she argued.

“But it doesn’t define me,” Thor said softly. “Yes, it’s part of who I am, but it’s not the biggest part. I don’t even know what the biggest part is.” He stopped suddenly, coming across the natural area with fallen trees. “Ah ha! It was a little farther than I remembered, but here it is. This was my personal play area as a child. I found it while exploring one day; I’d given my guards the slip. This became my refuge.” He smiled at her.

“I never would have thought this was part of these lands,” Jane marveled, taking a look around. “It’s…. it’s beautiful.”

“I thought so, too. Trees have gotten a little more weathered, but it’s about how I remember it. I haven’t been able to come here in so long.”

“Hmm…” With no regard for her modesty, Jane undid the back of her dress and kicked off her shoes, climbing up one of the trees. The view from the branches was even more breathtaking than she had imagined. “Are you still able to do this?”

Thor laughed. “You think I can’t?” he asked. “I can climb higher than you, Isabel!” He immediately kicked off his shoes, climbing the tree with ease. Being taller and stronger, it was so much easier now.

She laughed. “I haven’t had this much fun since… since my father died.” Just like that, her mood dissipated.

Thor frowned, and he moved over to the branch next to her, offering her his hand. “I’m sorry, Isabel. He must have been a good man to have such a kind daughter.”

Jane smiled weakly. “I miss him very much. It’s been ten years, but… the pain never really goes away.”

“I wish there was something I could do.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she told him gently. “It’s no fault of yours.”

“But you’re upset,” he said simply.

“You’ll understand in your own time,” she said, feeling more than a little gloomy at saying that.

“I’m sure I will,” he agreed softly. “Father’s health is declining, not that he’d say anything. I only know because I saw a doctor leaving his chambers.”

She bit her lip. “He’s a good king. He’ll be missed, when his time comes.”

“Aye, he will be. I just hope that his time is not soon, because I’m not ready to take the throne.”

Jane nodded noncommittally, then turned as she heard a rustle in the woods. “What was that?”

“What was what?” he asked. He hadn’t heard anything.

“I thought I heard…. never mind.” She glanced over at the sky. “I’ll need to be home before dark, my family will worry otherwise.” Darcy, Ian and Erik would worry. Sif _might_ worry. Karnilla and her other daughters would just be annoyed.

“Alright. We should head back then,” Thor said. “Would you like help down, Isabel?”

She nodded. “It would be helpful, skirts are rather hindering.”

Thor offered her his hand, prepared to lead the way down. It would take some maneuvering, but he hadn’t lived in these trees when he was a child for nothing. She accepted the hand, following him down hesitantly.

“It’s alright,” Thor said comfortingly. “I’m not going to let you fall.”

“I know,” she said, still squeezing his hand warily. “But it’s been ten years at least.”

He put a tentative hand on her waist to help keep her balanced as he moved lower, unsure if this was alright with her. Feeling adventurous, Jane used his hand as a way to leap off the branch and land on the ground, next to her clothes.

“Isabel!” Thor exclaimed. He scrambled down after her. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“Of course I’m—” She stopped as someone grabbed her from behind, jabbing a knife into her back. “Never mind…”

Thor drew his sword. “Don’t touch her,” he growled. “Let her go.”

“Sir, just give us your valuables, and you and the lady can be on your way,” the man said, still pressing the knife against Jane’s back.

“Do you know who I am?” Thor asked with a growl, voice growing deeper. “I am Prince Thor. If you don’t unhand her right now, I’ll have you beheaded.”

“Oh, a prince.” Another two men emerged, these one a big red haired man and a grim looking dark haired man, each wielding their own weapons. “Well,” the red haired man said, “That would be even more in our favor, I think. Your father would probably pay quite a bit to get you back.”

“Or he would send the guard to slaughter the lot of you.”

“May I at least put my dress back on?” Jane demanded. “I have no interest in getting involved in this, particularly in my underclothes!”

“Please let the lady put her dress back on,” Thor said.

“I could never refuse so beautiful a lady,” the man behind Jane said snidely. “In fact, my lady, you may have anything you can carry.”

“Anything?” Jane repeated, hastily pulling the dress back on and doing a half-hazard job with the laces. “Do I have your word on that?”

“You have my word,” he answered. “I won’t stop you, nor will anyone else.”

“Well, then.” Jane silently apologized to her body as she walked over to Thor and pulled him onto her back, very slowly taking steps back the way they had came.

Thor was extremely taken aback. In fact, he was so stunned that he was speechless. He just tried his hardest to help distribute his weight evenly to make things easier. The three men burst out laughing and the blond who’d put the knife to Jane raised his hand. “Stop, stop, you’re going to kill yourself. We’ll leave you both in peace.”

Thor slipped from Jane’s back, still in a bit of shock. “How?” he asked. “You’re a _countess_.”

“I have my ways,” she said cheerfully, deciding not to mention that those ways were the result of ten years’ labor. “Come on, we need to get back.”

“After you, Isabel,” he said, determined to protect her back this time.

“Would you really have beheaded them?” she asked as they kept walking. “If they’re thieves, it might not be their own fault. Times are hard enough that some people have no other option.”

“If they had hurt you, I would not have cared who they were. They would have lost their heads.”

She frowned. “Three men dead for harming one woman is more than a bit much.”

Thor stopped walking, taking her hand to get her to stop walking. “It would not have been for hurting a woman, Isabel. It would have been for hurting _you_. Do you understand?”

“And what makes me so different?” she asked, looking up at him in surprise.

“I... _everything_ ,” he answered, and then his lips were on hers. Jane froze momentarily in the realization that she was having her first kiss _with the prince of the realm_ , but then leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck to try and get a better angle, given her tiny frame. Thor smiled against her lips when she kissed back, and he picked her up, trying not to ruin any bit of her dress, but it was really the only feasible way to cope with their height difference. As she pulled away from him, she was breathing heavily.

“I… I just…” Amora would _kill_ her if she ever found out about this. “I should be getting back home…” But, oh, how she wanted to stay.

“Yes, of course. May I walk you back?” he asked, smiling tenderly.

“If you want to see my cousins, by all means,” she said. “Amora is _always_ talking about you.”

Thor swallowed. As much as he liked Isabel, her cousins were a whole other matter. “I shall have to go another time, then. When they _aren’t_ home.” He winked at her. She blushed furiously.

“Yes, perhaps.” Feeling daring, she stood on tiptoe to kiss him again before running back to the manor.

Thor stood there staring after her, and he brought his fingers up to his lips. He really liked her. He hoped to see her again soon.

When Jane got back and made the change back into her usual grubby clothes, Darcy grabbed her by the arm. “You need to go upstairs. Now.”

“Why, what’s going on?”

“Jane, just go!” Darcy pushed her all the way up to the bedroom that had been her mother’s. Amora was examining a very familiar golden dress and shoes.

“What are you doing?” Jane demanded. “Those are my mother’s!”

“ _Were_ your mother’s,” Amora corrected snidely. “She’s dead now, Jane, in case you’ve forgotten.”

“Put them down. Right now.” Jane clenched her fists furiously.

Her stepsister laughed, slinking forward to close the door. “I don’t think you’re in any place to tell us what to do, _Countess Isabel_ ,” she taunted. “Unless you want Mama to know what you’ve been up to.”

Jane stared at her in horror. “You wouldn’t…”

“You try to take from me, I take from you,” Amora said coldly. “Everyone’s been talking about you, Jane, I knew it was you when I heard the name. Your mother a countess, it’s laughable.In any case, everyone’s been saying how utterly besotted the Prince is with you, and I can’t have that, so let’s make this clear.” She lifted up a familiar looking leather bound green book, and Jane had to keep her jaw from dropping.

“No… _please!_ ” Ignoring her completely, Amora tossed the book into the fire, and Jane screamed, trying to lunge forward in an attempt to grab the book before the flames could take it, but Amora tripped her so that she fell face forward onto the floor and nearly collided into the flames. Jane wept openly at the sight of her father’s journal burning up. “How could you….”

“This is a lesson, Jane. If you ever see him again, you will end things with him, or I’ll take another precious thing from you. Maybe we’ll sell _all_ your friends this time. Am I understood?” Still sobbing, Jane nodded. “Good. Now get out, I want to try on _my_ new dress for the masque.”

* * *

“You’re in a good mood,” Loki remarked as Thor reentered the palace grounds. “That’s a change.”           

“She kissed me,” Thor said in response, blue eyes twinkling. “I mean...I kissed her first, but right before she went home, she kissed me.”

“Your mysterious countess?” Loki raised an eyebrow. “Well, that’s fascinating, most young ladies wouldn’t kiss a fellow who’s hit them in the head with a stone.”

“It was _one time_! And I apologized! A lot!” He glared at his half-brother.

“Is she coming to the masque? It’s only a few days away.”

“I hope so,” Thor answered with a wistful sigh.

“So do I. If only to understand that moonstruck look on your face.”

“She’s just...she’s so different from anyone I’ve ever met. I really like her, Loki.”

“Enough to marry her?” Loki asked pointedly. “That _was_ the whole point of me buying you this time, you might remember. Or have you decided you want to marry Sigyn?”

“No, I don’t want to marry Sigyn,” Thor answered. “And...I could marry Isabel,” he said softly. “I really think that she’d be a great queen.”

“Better her than one of Baroness Karnilla’s daughters,” Loki joked. “Mother had the older one and their mother at tea today, it was… painfully amusing.”

“Those are her cousins.” He shuddered at the thought. “I...I would not want to marry either of them.”

“The third one apparently stayed at home. She seems to have aspirations of joining the Valkyries. And given how her mother and sisters behave, I am not surprised.”

“The way that Isabel speaks of them, and the way they were when I returned the horse...I do not blame her.”

“Then be the prince,” Loki teased. “Rescue your countess from her heinous family, make her a princess, whatever suits you. Come on, I’ve been waiting up for you all day, and I am starving.”

Thor laughed, standing. “If she’ll let me, I’d love to make her a princess. Now, I agree about the food. Let’s go get some dinner.”

* * *

“You can’t just back down!” Peggy scolded. “Jane, you’ve fought so much, how can you let—”

“She’s threatening my friends,” Jane pointed out. “I… I can’t let them get hurt like that. _Please,_ Steve, you have to give him the letter.”

“The ball is tonight! We can get you a gown and you can—”

“I can’t keep living that lie forever. If they found out who I really was, I could be executed,” Jane insisted, holding out the soot and tear-smudged piece of paper. “I just… I have to do this. Please.”

Peggy took it from her, frowning. “Darling…”

“It’s Jane’s choice,” Steve said. “And I don’t approve, but if this matters to you this much, then I’ll make sure he gets it.”

Jane nodded, walking away with every word she’d written still pounding in her head.

_Dear Thor:_

_I’ve never done anything more difficult than this, and I can only hope that you'll understand somehow. I can never see you again. Meeting you and our time together was the most wonderful time I have ever had in my life, but it has to end. I wish you all the best. I believe with all my heart that you're going to be a great king._

_Goodbye forever_

_Isabel_

She’d hovered over signing her name so many times, but had signed her mother’s name. Let Isabel of Culver become a bittersweet memory for the both of them. As she went back into the house, she saw Amora standing on the stairs and glaring at her. “Now what?” she demanded through her tears.

“Where is it?” Amora screeched, storming forward to grab Jane by the hair. “Where did you put my dress, you little thief?!”  
“I didn’t put it anywhere, and it’s not yours!” yelled Jane, trying to wrench herself free.

“Then where is it?” Amora’s grip tightened on Jane’s hair

“I don’t know! And even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you! I’d rather _die_ than see you and your awful family destroy another part of my home!”

Still holding Jane by her hair, Amora dragged her down the stairs, throwing her into the storeroom and locking the door. “I’ll deal with you after tonight,” the blond threatened. “But this is not over, Jane.”

“Let me out!” Jane screamed, pushing uselessly against the door. “Let me out!” When nothing happened, she collapsed on the floor, sobbing.

* * *

Thor paced nervously, wondering if he’d see Isabel at the masque. He hoped he would. He needed to introduce her to his father if he had any hope of marrying her.

“Thor…” Loki came up to him, holding up a smudged piece of paper. “Captain Rogers asked me to give this to you. It’s… It’s from her.”

“She’s not here?” Thor asked, heart plummeting. “Why not?” He reached out for the paper. Loki passed it over, face still grim.

“Read it for yourself.”

Thor did, and he was quickly clenching his jaw as tightly as he could in an attempt to stop himself from shedding tears. “Cancel the masque,” he whispered. He’d go to her. He deserved that much.

“It’s tonight, we can’t do that now,” Loki said. “Thor, I… I’m sorry, nothing can be done at this point.”

“I need to talk to her, though!” He looked up at Loki as a tear escaped, trickling down his cheek all on its own.

“She’s gone, you have no idea where, and if you go, your father is going to go through with the betrothal to Sigyn. You can’t spend that much time chasing after her.”

“I...maybe I can catch her before she leaves her cousins’. She’s staying with Lady Karnilla. They’re not terribly far.”

“Thor, _no._ You can’t. If you care for her at all, you will honor her wishes, and let it end.”

“But why would she end it? I don’t understand, and it doesn’t feel right, Loki! She kissed me. If she didn’t truly want to see what would happen, she wouldn’t have done that.” He took a deep breath. “You gave me a fortnight to find a woman that _I_ wanted to marry. Well, I found her. It’s Isabel.”

“But she’s _gone_. Would you announce your intent to marry her without asking her first?” Loki argued. “Thor, she must have had a reason, just let it be. I’m sorry, but you can’t change this.”

Thor slipped into a sitting position, burying his face in his hands. “What went wrong, Loki? We had so much fun together, and now she’s gone.” He tried so hard to stop the tears, but they started to escape, one after the other.

“I don’t know. I never met the woman,” Loki pointed out. “It may well be that she… had an engagement of her own. Perhaps that was the reason she was visiting her cousin, to finish arrangements of some kind. We can’t be certain, but it’s done now. You have to let it be done, and get ready for tonight.”

He didn’t move, because if he did, that meant that he was giving up. And he didn’t give up. Surrender was not in his nature. He _couldn’t_ give up. Not on her. Loki sighed. “I’m going to go get Lady Riona. Perhaps _she_ can reach you.” He left the room, and his brother alone with his thoughts.

__

“What’s going on?” Riona asked Loki when he came in. “Where’s Prince Thor?”

"In the study, moping over Countess Isabel. I thought you might be able to talk some sense into him."

She stood up, pulling her wrap around her upper body. “Lead the way,” she said with a sigh. She hoped that she could help the prince.

Loki led her up to Thor’s rooms and let her in before heading off to take care of some of his own arrangements.

“Prince Thor?” Riona asked softly, crouching beside him.

Thor looked up at her, wiping roughly at his eyes before handing her the letter, unable to voice what had happened. She read through it, frowning.

“Don’t you worry, Prince Thor,” Riona stated, patting his shoulder. “This whole thing is fishy to me, and I’ll get to the bottom of it.” And before he could respond, she disappeared, and only a small purple star, similar to one of her jewels, remained.

She arrived at the small home of Lady Karnilla, and she hid herself until the old bat and her awful daughters left. She then crept into the house, going down to the cellar and unlocking the door. “Hello, Lady Jane.”

Jane looked up in shock. “You…. you were with… but how?”

Riona smiled and unfurled her wings. “I am your faerie godmother. I just had to meet the man of your life to get an excuse to stick around.”

“Faerie… what…” Jane was still more than a little disoriented. “I have a faerie godmother? That’s just… a children’s story.

Riona fluttered her wings, frowning. “Clearly not, Child. I’m standing right here.”

“Well, yes, but… why?”

“Because that prince of yours is heartbroken right now, and you need to get to the masque and fix him.”

“I can’t! I lied to him, I... “ Jane shook her head. “I don’t belong in that world, I just pretended to be a countess so I could save a friend.”

“A friend who isn’t going to let you throw away your happiness,” Erik announced from the bottom of the stairs where he was holding the missing gold dress and slippers.

“He _loves_ you, Jane. Tell him the truth, and he won’t disappoint you.” Riona smiled reassuringly.

“But I…” Jane shook her head. “I can’t, I’m just… me. Even if I told him the truth, it won’t change anything.”

“Jane, if you don’t go, then you’ll lose him forever. His father is going to announce a marriage tonight, and it will either be to you or to Princess Sigyn. _You need to go_.”

Jane took a deep breath. “I… I’m scared.”

“And it’s natural to be scared. But he was sitting on the floor of his study clutching that note and trying not to cry, because he _loves_ you, and he _only wants to marry you_.”

Shaking slightly, Jane looked between Erik and Riona, then nodded slowly. “Al… Alright… I suppose I need to get dressed, then.”

“Let me help with that.” Riona snapped her fingers, causing the beautiful dress and slippers to appear on Jane.

Jane’s eyes widened. “Well… that… helps. But now I need to get there, don’t I? I can’t go on horseback.”

Riona smiled. “Come, come. I’m here to help, aren’t I?”

“Yes, but I’m still trying to accept the entire concept of _having_ a faerie godmother.”

Riona sighed, pouting slightly. “Erik, thank you for your help with the dress. Now it’s time to get this one to the prince.” She grabbed Jane. “Don’t squirm.” And then she transported both of them to the steps of the palace.

Jane nearly fell over. “A little more warning would have been appreciated!” she squeaked.

“That’s why I told you not to squirm.” She smiled innocently. “Now, go in there and get your prince.”

“Breathe,” Jane whispered, going up the steps very slowly as she tried to calm her pounding heart. “Just breathe.”

“You can do it!” Riona called. “Remember, he loves you!”

 _He loves me._ Jane swallowed back her fear and made the last step into the now opulently decorated courtyard. Everyone stopped and looked at her, making it so very tempting for her to run back the way she’d come, but she forced herself to stay still, looking around desperately for Thor.

Thor finally came out of his study, knowing he had to make an appearance before his father got upset. He walked down the stairs, and his breath halted as he got to the foot of them. He saw Isabel. Somehow, Lady Riona had done the impossible. He smiled widely, striding over to her.

“Isabel. You’re here,” he said softly.

She shook her head. “No… no, there’s no Isabel here. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to lie, I just…” Unable to stop herself, she embraced him tightly, crying into his shoulder. “I never expected this would happen.”

“If you’re not Isabel…” He trailed off as he held her just as tight, and then it clicked in his brain. _She was the servant who’d hit him in the head with an apple._ “Never expected what to happen?” he asked curiously, forcing himself to speak through his shock.

“My name is Jane,” she said. “My father was a landed knight, and I pretended to be a countess so I could save my oldest friend from being sold into slavery. I’m sorry for lying to you, I just… I never planned on… falling in love with you. ”

“Jane,” Thor repeated softly. “It fits you better than Isabel.” He gave her a tender smile. “Jane, you have done so much, spun my head around, and I love _you_. A name means nothing to me. _You_ mean the world to me, though. Marry me. Please.”

There was a loud clearing of someone’s throat, and Jane turned to see the single blue eye of the King staring down at her, along with the Queen and her older son.

“Father, this is Lady Jane. And she is the woman that I would like to take as my wife, should she want to take me as her husband.” Thor knew that his father probably wouldn’t agree. Jane wasn’t a princess. But he had to try.

King Odin motioned for Jane to come closer and she reluctantly started moving closer to his scrutinizing gaze. “Lady?” he repeated.

“My father was Sir Nicholas Foster,” she answered, her voice shaking.

Thor moved to stay close to Jane, and he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand reassuringly.

“ _No_.” The single word crushed Jane’s hopes, because she knew it wasn’t coming from Odin. It was Karnilla, pushing through the crowd with Amora in tow. “She’s no lady, your majesty, she’s been a servant in my home for ten years.”

Thor turned to Karnilla. “Unrightfully a servant, if she’s telling the truth about her father. Sir Nicholas Foster. I remember him, as I would watch him go when I would go to my spot by the river. I recognize his horse to be the same one that I...borrowed...from your stables, the same one that Lady Jane threw an apple at my head over. She may be a servant, but she should not be.”

“And the fact that she’s a criminal?” Amora demanded. “What of _that?_ She’s not good enough for you!”

“Actually, she is. Her status doesn’t matter to me. Her _heart_ matters to me.”

“Amora, for once in your life, _shut up_ ,” Sif said, surprising everyone by speaking up. “She’s just as much a noble as you and I, she’s our stepsister. And we all heard the announcement when it was made. She’s eligible, the Prince made his choice. Just accept it, you’re not going to be a princess.” Jane might have kissed Sif out of gratitude in that moment.

Thor grinned at the dark haired girl. “You’re the one who wants to join the Valkyries, aren’t you?” he asked, immediately remembering what Loki had said about Karnilla’s other daughter. Sif nodded. “I thank you for your support, and I’ll put in a good word for you if you need it.”

“And what of Sigyn?” Odin asked sharply.

“That won’t be a problem,” Loki spoke up. “I’ve been corresponding with her for years. She’s already accepted _my_ proposal.” Odin gawked at his stepson, who just shrugged. “Who can explain the ways of the heart?”

“I feel this is a satisfactory solution. Loki finds a wife; Sigyn is still married to one of us. And I,” he looked down at Jane. “Do I have a wife?” he asked her. Jane bit her lip for a moment, hesitating just a moment before pulling him down to kiss him.

Thor grinned as their lips met, pulling her as close to him as physically possible. He had a wife. He had a _great_ wife. Their embrace was met with silence for a moment, then applause from the other guests. For a moment, Jane opened her eyes, and saw Riona in a corner, winking at them. Thor pulled back, and he gave Jane the happiest smile in the world. “Well, _Princess_ Jane, I don’t know what made you change your mind, but I’m glad that you did.”

“I’m not a princess until you’ve actually married me,” Jane argued. “But there is the matter of the rest of my stepfamily.”

“Ah, yes.” Thor stepped up. “What sort of charges can we lay against them, Father? They _did_ make a slave out of a lady.”

Odin frowned. “I leave the decision to you. Consider it practice. I’ve had more excitement tonight than a man of my age should. My queen?” He offered his arm to Queen Frigga who took it, and led him out of the courtyard.

“Madame Karnilla, you and your daughter Amora are stripped of your titles. The manor is Lady Sif’s until she joins the Valkyries, and then she and Lady Jane can decide what to do with it. The three of you are to leave the kingdom and never return.”

Karnilla was horrified and speechless, but Amora tried to appeal to Jane. “Sister, please—”  
Jane touched Thor’s arm. “No. Not that.”

Thor looked down at his wife-to-be. “What do you have in mind?”

She let go, walking a little closer to her former tormentors. “You were supposed to be my family. But you weren’t, and I don’t know if I can forgive you for what you’ve done to me over the past ten years. So there’s one thing I want to happen before you leave this realm. I want you to know what it was like to be me, for the next ten years.”

“Ooh, vengeful. I _do_ like her,” Loki remarked, lounging against the wall.

Thor threw his brother a _what the hell_ look before turning back to Jane. “If that is your wish, Jane, that is how it shall be.”

Jane nodded slowly. “Goodbye, Madame _._ Amora. I hope I never see you again.”

“Guards, if you’d direct them out of the palace, that would be wonderful. I think we have a masque and two engagements to celebrate.” Thor winked at his brother. Loki shrugged, ushering the three women away as the guards arrived to take them from the courtyard.

“I’ll warn you now,” Jane whispered up to her new fiancé. “I have no idea how to dance.”

Thor smiled. “It’s mostly in the leading,” he answered quietly. “Do you trust me?” he asked, holding out his hand.

“You? Yes. My own feet, not so much,” she said, taking his hand with a smile of her own.

Thor grinned, leading her down the steps to the dance floor. “If you don’t think about it, it works better. My mother taught me, and I was always the worst when I started overthinking it.”

“I hope so, because otherwise, you might just have to lift me up.” Jane stumbled a little, one of her slippers falling off. “Oh…”

Thor laughed, bending down to retrieve the golden shoe and slip it back on her foot. “That wouldn’t be a problem.”

* * *

“How’s the view, _Princess_ Jane?” Thor asked as he came up to his wife on the balcony.

“Please, don’t.” She rubbed her head while trying to smile. “I’ve been hearing it all day, I don’t want _you_ calling me Princess, too.”

Thor chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist. “I love you, Jane.”

She smiled, leaning into him. “I love you, too. Even if I still can’t believe this is actually real.”

Thor nuzzled her. “Nor can I, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

“Mmmmm.” She sighed. “I don’t think I really have to worry about anything now. I have you.”

“That’s true. And I’m so glad. You make me so happy, Jane.”

“Even though I lied to you? And hit you with an apple? And...” She trailed off, dissolving into giggles.

Thor laughed, too. “Hit me with an apple _and_ knocked me off your father’s horse, remember. Right on my arse.”

“And you hit me on the head with a stone, does that make us even?”

“I suppose it does.” He smiled down at her. “Where’d it hit you? I could kiss the spot.”

She rolled her eyes. “Thor, that’s not necessary, I’m fine.”

“I should hope so. It was a while ago,” he teased.

“And the horse was even longer ago,” she argued back. “And you know, you’re supposed to be charming.”

“Is that so?” he asked. “Well, then I apologize, my lovely wife.”

“Just my name.” She turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. “That’s all I ever want you to call me. Please?”

“I can do that, Jane,” Thor answered, leaning down to kiss her properly.

“Well, then.” She smiled against his lips. “What happens from here?”

“Everything that happens next,” he replied. Jane giggled and leaned up to kiss him again.

* * *

_And... what's that phrase that you use to end a story like this? Oh, yes._

_And they lived happily ever after._


End file.
